Grantaire's Caretaker
by lookcloserhere
Summary: Grantaire is drunk, and Enjolras helps him home and into his bed, in their same old ways.


Grantaire was drunk. He stumbled up the stairs, Enjolras holding him up. He had drank so much that Enjolras was surprises he hadn't passed out at the cafe. They reached his flat, Grantaire slipping in and out of consciousness. Grantaire's eyes slid out of focus for a moment, looking around the hallway with a peaceful expression. He came back into focus, clinging onto Enjolras.

"Keys." Enjolras demanded, Grantaire giggled, fishing the key out of his pocket and raising his hand so it went out of reach.

"'Taire." Enjolras pleaded, Grantaire giggled again nearly falling to the ground, his knees buckling. Enjolras kept him upright.

"Come and get it." Grantaire teased, Enjolras frowned giving the drunk man his steely stare. A pout formed on Grantaire's lips, a look Enjolras knew well since Grantaire used it a lot. Grantaire pouted after a minute, slapping the key into Enjolras' outstretched hand.

"Party pooper." Grantaire muttered, swinging his arm around Enjolras and playfully biting his neck. When Grantaire got drunk, he got a bit forward. Enjolras knew this from experience, he hated when Grantaire got tipsy, he liked the sober version of the man better. But that version didn't come around often.

Enjolras fumbled with the lock, one arm awkwardly strung around Grantaire so he wouldn't do anything rash. Finally the lock clicked and Enjolras pushed open the door, guiding the drunken Grantaire inside, heaving the man's body through the door, kicking it shut with his foot.

The flat was a mess, empty beer bottles laid everywhere. Papers were strewn over the table, half eaten plates of food lay stacked around, untouched and forgotten. The place smelled strongly of beer, it almost blocked out the stench of rotten food which dispersed around the walls.

Enjolras knew where the bedroom was since the last time he had helped Grantaire home they had actually made it there before Grantaire fell into a deep slumber. Once he reached that place it was near impossible to wake him.

Grantaire moved away from Enjolras, reaching for a bottle of stale beer that sat on top of the table on their left. He tripped, falling slightly and hanging on to the side of the wooden piece of furniture as if it were his life support. Enjolras cursed, grabbing ahold of Grantaire and yanking him away. They made their slow assent to the bedroom.

Enjolras ignoring all of Grantaire's attempts to distract him. Grantaire pulled his arm from around Enjolras' waist, wrapping it around his neck instead. He pulled Enjolras' hips to his, facing him. A drunkened seductive smile on his face. He leaned in, kissing Enjolras. Enjolras let him, knowing which side of Grantaire it came from. He was used to this overly forward Grantaire. Enjolras pulled away, taking ahold of Grantaire's hand that fell around his neck with his right and the other arm around the drunk man's waist.

"Enjy…" He mumbled, a slight grin on his face, Enjolras pretended he didn't hear him, pulling Grantaire down the small and cramped hallway to the bedroom door. Grantaire stopped helping, standing stock still so Enjolras nearly had to drag him to the room.

"Enjyyyy," Grantaire whined, Enjolras looked to find his face closer than he thought, Grantaire's breath was sweet but reeked of alcohol. "Let's play a game." He snickered. Enjolras rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Maybe next time, 'Taire." He said in a comforting voice. They had reached the bedroom, it was messy too, but there were significantly less bottles than in the other rooms of the flat. That was mostly because the last time Enjolras had been there he cleaned the place up for him a bit. Enjolras grimaced as he lifted Grantaire from around him, letting him go as Grantaire nearly rolled into bed, stumbling into the corner and falling into it.

Enjolras pulled the blankets from underneath him and pushed Grantaire so his head laid on the pillow. Grantaire smiled blissfully, taking ahold of Enjolras' hand.

"Enjy, stay?" He asked, Enjolras frowned. He knew he shouldn't but he knew leaving Grantaire could be a possible health hazard. He could die choking on his own spit or something of that matter.

Enjolras nodded, watching as Grantaire rolled over to hurl into the basket by his bed, heaving up the small amount of food he had allowed into his system. Enjolras held onto Grantaire to make sure he didn't fall off the bed and hurt himself. Grantaire leaned back and let Enjolras wipe the vomit off his face with a towel. Grantaire closed his eyes, leaning onto Enjolras, his head on his shoulder.

"Enjy…" Grantaire murmured, Enjolras looked down at him. Grantaire looked blissfully up at him. "I love you." He mumbled.

Enjolras stroked Grantaire's dark messy hair off of his forehead. Grantaire looked away, snuggling closer into Enjolras and falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Enjolras continued to brush Grantaire's hair from his eyes, watching him sleep comfortably. His face tranquil and oddly engaging.

"I love you too."

A/N: HELLO!  
So this is my first Enjolras/Grantaire piece of work, hopefully it'll get easier from here:) Review?


End file.
